Le goût de l'amour
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: L'amour nous pousse à faire de drôles de choses. Jusqu'où ira Duo ? Quelqu'un seratil là pour l'aider à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le goût de l'amour

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : OOC, UA, légèrement angst, romance

**Couples** : 06x02, 01x02

Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de me corriger mes histoires.

**Petit cadeau pour ce nouvel an !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire comportera deux chapitres. 

Les différents chapitres :

**1. Ma déchéance**

2. Ma rédemption.

**Le deuxième et dernier chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines.

* * *

**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Ma déchéance**

**POV Duo**

Certaines personnes naissent sous une bonne étoile, et d'autres n'ont pas cette chance. Certains d'entre vous diront sûrement que j'appartiens à la seconde catégorie. Pour ma part, cela n'a aucune importance.

Je m'appelle Devlynn, dit Duo, Maxwell, je vais sur mes vingt-deux ans. Depuis toujours, je vis dans l'ombre de Solo, mon frère aîné. Mes parents ont toujours souhaité avoir une petite fille comme deuxième enfant. Malheureusement pour eux, je suis né garçon.

Auplus loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai toujours connu que les coups et les insultes. Mes parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour mon frère aîné, et lui m'ignorait comme si j'étais une chose insignifiante. Il faut dire qu'il était brillant. C'était le premier de sa classe et tout le monde l'adulait. A Noël, je m'asseyai**s** dans un coin de la pièce, et je regardais mon frère ouvrir ses cadeaux. Cela a toujours été ainsi, je ne m'en suis jamais plains car pour moi c'était normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, mon père m'a mit à la porte. Je me souviendrais toujours des derniers mots qu'il m'a dit : "bon vent !"

Je suis parti, une valise dans chaque main et avec mes maigres économies, j'ai pu me payer un billet de train jusqu'à New York, où je vis toujours. A mon arrivée, j'ai eu la chance de trouver un petit emploi grâce à mon diplôme de langues.

Je travaille du lundi au vendredi jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et j'ai tout juste le temps de me rendre à mon second travail où je fais du ménage jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente, ce qui me permet de gagner suffisamment pour me nourrir un minimum.

Mon salaire me permet tout juste de payer mon loyer, il a donc fallut que je trouve une solution si je ne voulais pas finir à la rue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y a un mois, j'ai fait la connaissance de Zechs. Un homme de vingt-sept ans, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il est très beau dans son genre. Je ne comprend pas ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir sortir avec moi. Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus banal hormis mes yeux violets et ma natte qui m'arrive au milieu des cuisses. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de bel homme. J'ai une peau extrêmement pâle, limite maladive et un visage androgyne qui m'a plusieurs fois valut le qualificatif de "mademoiselle".

Avec Zechs je pensais avoir trouvé le grand amour. Il était gentil, tendre et attentionné, mais depuis quelques temps je ne le reconnais plus. Il a tellement changé. Il ne me sourit plus comme il le faisait au début, je ne comprend pas ce soudain changement de comportement.

Ce soir, il vient me chercher pour sortir, je ne sais pas où il veut m'emmener, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait me présenter ses amis.

En attendant, je suis à mon travail et il faut vraiment que je me mette à travailler si je ne veux pas subir les foudres de mon patron.

- Je ne vous paie pas à regarder les mouches voler Mr Maxwell !

Je sursaute brusquement et je relève vivement la tête pour justement apercevoir mon patron debout devant moi. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je... pardon... je m'excuse... cela ne se reproduira plus Mr Yuy.

Je suis lamentable. Oh non ! il lève les sourcils... Je vais encore me faire engueuler...

- J'espère bien ! déclare t-il froidement. Je commence à regretter de vous avoir employé.

Il part sans un regard de plus en ma direction. Et moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sens tellement minable. Les rares fois où il m'adresse la parole je suis incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots sans bégayer. Ça en est pathétique. Son regard d'un bleu profond m'hypnotise tellement il semble me sonder et lire en moi.

Il est tellement beau... une beauté froide, presque effrayante.

Parfois je me dis que la vie est injuste...

Ça y est, j'ai enfin terminé ma semaine de travail. J'aperçois Zechs qui m'attend un peu plus loin. Je m'avance rapidement et arrivé devant lui, je lui souris et il m'embrasse tendrement. C'est tellement rare quand cela arrive.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite, si bien que je ne m'aperçois pas que mon patron nous observe depuis le haut des escaliers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée était plutôt sympa et durant toute celle-ci, Zechs a été adorable et attentionné envers moi. J'ai passé une semaine merveilleuse. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas duré. Un soir, il est passé chez moi à l'improviste mais je n'étais pas là. Il m'a donc attendu et quand je suis rentré, il s'est mit à me crier dessus et m'a frappé avec une telle violence que je me suis retrouvé au sol. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi. Quand je me suis relevé, il semblait totalement perdu, il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a supplié de le pardonner. Ce que j'ai fais, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas frappé volontairement.

Pourtant, depuis ce jour, il devient de plus en plus violent envers moi. La moindre petite erreur de ma part me vaut un coup ou une insulte. Cela dure depuis plus de trois semaines à présent.

Ce matin quand je suis arrivé au bureau, Hilde, la secrétaire, m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Elle disait me trouver plus fatigué et semblait étonnée de me voir avec un pull à col roulé alors qu'on était en plein mois de Juillet.

A vrai dire, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour masquer le bleu sur ma clavicule et les traces de mains sur mon cou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait une semaine et les traces n'ont toujours pas disparues. Je m'apprête à quitter mon lieu de travail quand j'entend une voix que je ne connais que trop bien m'appeler.

- Mr Maxwell !

Je m'arrête et me retourne précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me reprocher ? Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié ? J'ai pourtant fais attention à ne rien faire qui pourrait le contrarier.

- Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Je sursaute. Pourquoi me demande-t-il une telle chose ? Depuis quand se soucie-t-il de moi ?

- Oui ! je... je vais bien... pourquoi me posez vous une telle question ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je trouve simplement étrange de vous voir avec un col roulé par une telle chaleur... Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ?

- Non... je... écoutez, je vais bien je vous assure...

Sur ces mots, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand j'ai senti ses mains attraper mon col. C'est à ce moment que choisi Zechs pour arriver. Il me lance un regard que je ne connais que trop bien et me dit d'une voix emplie de rage contenue :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'attend depuis cinq minutes.

Il m'attrape la main et la serre tellement fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Rien... je... je t'assures... je...

Des sanglots se coincent dans ma gorge tandis qu'il raffermit sa prise sur mes doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sur le point de se briser.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux de mon patron que Zechs me tire si brusquement vers l'extérieur que j'ai faillit perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'on s'éloigne, sa colère éclate et après m'avoir mit une gifle monumentale, il me dit :

- Je te laisse seul un moment que déjà t'en profite pour aguicher le premier venu !

- Zechs... s'il te plait... tu me fais mal...

- TA GUEULE SALOPE !

A ce moment j'ai tellement honte... Tous les regards sont posés sur nous... j'ai mal... j'essaye de lui expliquer son erreur :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Aiiiiiie... Zechs... tu me fais mal... s'il te plait... lâches mes cheveux...

- Montes dans la voiture...

J'obéis... je ne veux pas me recevoir de coup inutilement...

Une fois à la maison, il laisse exploser sa colère, je tente vainement de le raisonner, même si je sais que c'est complètement inutile.

- ARRETE ! AAAAH... TU ME FAIS MAAAAL... C'EST... AIE... PAS CE QUE TU CROIS...

- TA GUEULE ! SALE PUTE ! ESPECE DE TRAINEE...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis allongé sur le sol... je n'arrive plus à bouger... Zechs est parti après m'avoir battu une fois de plus... Quand à moi, je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas la force de me lever et m'endors à même le sol.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je suis toujours allongé sur le sol. Je me relève avec beaucoup de difficultés et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prend une douche et me lave les cheveux, frottant avec le gant afin de décoller le sang séché qui maculait mon cuir chevelu.

Quand j'arrive au bureau, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. J'entends les secrétaires murmurer sur mon passage en me montrant du doigt.

Cela continue ainsi toute la matinée.

Là, ça en est trop, je ne supporte plus tous ces regards empli de pitié que l'on m'adresse. Je m'enferme dans les toilettes et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. C'est vrai que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Ma peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et j'ai des cernes sous mes yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et la fatigue. Je retourne à mon bureau et me concentre sur le travail que j'ai à faire.

J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas croisé mon patron aujourd'hui. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je l'entend qui m'appelle, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je rentre chez moi sans lui adresser un seul regard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Zechs m'a surprit en train de parler avec mon patron. Ce soir, il veut m'emmener en boite de nuit avec ses amis. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Depuis deux heures que je suis là, je n'ai pas bougé de mon fauteuil. De ma place, j'observe avec une boule à l'estomac, Zechs et ses amis, draguer un groupe d'hommes sur la piste de danse.

J'ai mal au coeur de voir qu'il préfère des inconnus à moi. Je sens le regard de Zechs se poser sur moi. Je lève les yeux pour le voir embrasser un des garçons. Ça en est trop pour moi.

Je me lève et commence à partir. Je suis dehors depuis deux minutes qu'une main se referme violemment sur mon poignet.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

- Je rentre chez moi !

C'est la première fois que j'ose tenir tête à Zechs et je sais que cela va m'attirer des ennuis, mais je trouve le courage de continuer.

- Je ne suis pas une call girl et encore moins ta pute !

- Tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça pour moi, t'es aussi frigide que ma grand-mère !

Ces mots me font mal, les larmes aux yeux, je lui dis d'une voix enrouée :

- Tu connais pourtant mon passé...

Zechs ne me répond rien mais il s'avance dangereusement vers moi en me lançant un regard meurtrier :

- Je te préviens Devlynn, si tu pars maintenant tu vas le regretter. Je te ferais payer ton insolence...

Je l'observe un long moment, puis lentement, je recule d'un pas après l'autre, avant de me retourner et de m'enfuir en courant.

Pourtant, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que mon employeur a assisté à la scène, caché par la pénombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu à mon bureau, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A ma pause de midi, j'ai vu Monsieur Yuy se diriger vers moi. J'ai fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et je suis parti. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher car il m'a suivit dans les couloirs.

- Devlynn...

Sur le coup, je me suis arrêter subitement. C'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse à moi par mon prénom... Je commence à paniquer... Que me veut-il ? Je me retourne lentement et lui fait face, sans pour autant le regarder.

- Ou... oui Monsieur Yuy ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui je... je vais bien... pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?

- Je vous ai vu hier...

Je blêmit d'un coup. Que veut-il dire ? Il semble déceler mon interrogation car il ajoute :

- Hier soir, au Club...

Je rougis violement de gêne et de honte. Je me suis jamais senti aussi humilié...

- Devlynn, cet homme... est-ce qu'il vous a frappé ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et ma bouche forme un mot mais aucun son ne s'échappe de ma gorge nouée.

- J'ai vu les marques sur votre cou la dernière fois... Devlynn, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi...

- Non... je... laissez moi... ne m'approchez pas...

Sur ces mots, je m'enfuis en courant à mon bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La même scène se déroula tout au long de la semaine. Mon employeur tentait désespérément de me parler et je le fuyait comme la peste. Le lundi soir suivant, alors que je quittais le hall d'entrée, il m'a attrapé la main et a murmuré :

- Ne me fuyez plus Devlynn...

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, j'ai aperçus Zechs qui venait vers moi. Précipitamment, j'ai retiré ma main de la sienne et Zechs m'a prit dans ses bras.

- Pardonne moi Duo... Je suis désolé... si tu savais comme je m'en veux... je t'en supplie... je t'aime Duo...

"Je t'aime"... c'est la première fois qu'il me le dit... Je suis tellement heureux...

Je vois Monsieur Yuy me supplier du regard... Mais pourquoi est-il si inquiet ? N'a-t-il pas entendu Zechs me dire qu'il m'aimait ?

- Rentre avec moi Duo...

Il me prend la main et je n'esquisse aucun geste pour la retirer. Il m'entraîne à sa suite, et docilement, je le suis. Je ne vois pas le regard anxieux que me lance mon employeur. Je suis heureux...

Cependant, mon bonheur s'efface aussi vite qu'il est arrivé... A peine arrivé dans mon studio, Zechs me jette au sol et me hurle dessus :

- TU CROYAIS QUE JE T'AVAIS OUBLIE ? NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS DIT QUE TU LE REGRETTERAIS ??

- Zechs... a... arrête... s'il te plait... non... aie... je t'en prie...

- TU M'APPARTIENS DUO !! ET PUIS C'EST QUI CE JAP' QUI TE COURT APRES ?

Il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, et sous la douleur, je me plie en deux. Les coups pleuvent sur moi, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me protéger.

C'est peine perdue, la fureur décuple ses forces.

- NON C'EST PAS CE QUE... AIE... C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS... C'EST... ARRETE... TU ME FAIS MAL... C'EST MON PATRON...

- SALE PUTAIN ! TU TE FAIS LE PATRON PENDANT MON ABSENCE ?

- NON... AIE... JE T'EN SUPPLIE... AAAAAHHHH

Je sens quelque chose s'enfoncer dans ma chair, encore et encore, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et visqueux s'échappe de mes plaies... Après un coup plus violent que les autres, ma tête heurte violement le sol et je perd connaissance.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Et oui encore une nouvelle fic

N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé cette première partie ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le goût de l'amour

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : OOC, UA, légèrement angst, romance

**Couples** : 01x02

Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de me corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Shini-cat, ****nyanko-kuro****flavie, Catirella, Shinigami's bride, yaone-kami, Lybertys **et** Marnie02** pour leur review sur la première partie du Goût de l'amour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**Cette histoire comportera deux chapitres. 

Les différents chapitres :

1. Ma déchéance

**2. Ma rédemption

* * *

**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Ma rédemption.**

**POV Duo**

Je me suis réveillé au son d'un "bip" régulier qui sonnait près de mes oreilles. J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement, aveuglé par l'afflux de lumière blanche. Ma tête semble sur le point d'exploser. J'entend une voix que je connais qui me dit :

- Vous êtes réveillé ?

J'ouvre alors les yeux et regarde dans la direction de la voix... Monsieur Yuy ??? Mais que fait-il ici ? Et puis d'abord je suis où ?

J'essaye de me lever mais mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Je sens une main se poser sur mon torse pour m'inciter à rester couché. Docilement, je me rallonge en soupirant et d'une voix enrouée je demande :

- Où je suis ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital Devlynn.

A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- A l'hôpital ? Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- J'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir arriver au bureau et je me suis rendu chez vous. Je vous ai trouvé inconscient, baignant dans une marre de sang... Vous avez été battu...

- Zechs ?

- Introuvable...

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisé. Je murmure :

- Merci...

Puis je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille de nouveau un peu plus tard, Monsieur Yuy est parti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis resté une semaine à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont catégoriquement refusé de me laisser sortir plus tôt malgré mes supplications.

J'ai beau avoir deux côtes brisées, un poignet cassé de multiples hématomes zébrant la quasi-totalité de mon corps et avoir reçu une dizaine de coups de couteau, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper mon travail. Je me retrouverais à la rue.

Certains me diront que c'est de la folie, moi j'appelle cela de la nécessité. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je sors aujourd'hui, et à cet instant précis, je suis en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à mon employeur que j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, ou alors change de loyer.

- Je... je peux pas... et puis pourquoi devrais-je changer de loyer ?

Je suis las, cette conversation ne mène à rien.

- Votre ami sais où vous habitez, et croyez moi, il reviendra vous chercher...

Je soupire, tout semble être tellement simple pour lui.

- Je... je peux pas déménager... je gagne à peine de quoi payer mon loyer avec mon salaire actuel et je suis obligé de travailler en plus le soir pour pouvoir manger un minimum...

Il me regarde avec étonnement. On appartient vraiment à deux mondes différents...

Il ne dit rien et me prend par la main.. Je proteste, mais il ne semble pas décidé à me lâcher.

Il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture et m'ouvre la portière afin de m'inciter à m'asseoir. J'obéis docilement et peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvons dans un café.

Une fois les commandes passées, il me demande :

- Vos parents ne peuvent pas vous héberger ?

Je soupire tristement. Il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

- Mes parents m'ont mit à la porte le jour de mes dix-huit ans en me faisant comprendre qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus jamais me revoir.

Il semble déstabilisé par ma réponse.

- Viens chez moi...

Pour un peu, je me serais étouffé. Venir chez lui ? Moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenez vous tellement à m'aider ? On ne se connaît pas...

- Je ne sais pas... C'est la première fois que je ressens cette envie...

- Je... je ne sais pas je...

- Je comprend parfaitement ton hésitation Devlynn.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien... je... j'accepte.

Il me sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il me sourit depuis que je suis son employé. Il est encore plus beau...

Il m'emmène chez moi et je rassemble le peu d'affaire que j'ai en ma possession dans mes valises, puis nous repartons après avoir rendu la clef de l'appartement au propriétaire.

Peu de temps après, il me fait rentrer dans son appartement. Il est immense et est aménagé à la japonaise. C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. C'est tellement luxueux... je ne suis pas très à l'aise... Je ne touche à rien tant j'ai peur de casser quelque chose.

Il me fait visiter l'appartement et me conduit à ma chambre. Je rêve ! Cette seule chambre est plus grande que mon studio...

- Je vais me perdre...

Je ne prend conscience que je l'ai pensé à haute voix que lorsque je l'entend rire.

- Tu verras, tu t'y feras vite... Tu peux t'installer et aller prendre une douche si tu veux... Tu as tout le matériel à disposition. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à me demander.

Je suis confus et extrêmement gêné. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être invité, et encore moins d'être entouré par tout ce luxe.

- Je... merci... merci infiniment Monsieur Yuy...

- Heero...

- Hn ?

- Appelles moi Heero et arrêtes de me vouvoyer...

- Ou... oui... pardon Mon... Heero...

Il me sourit et me quitte afin d'aller préparer le repas de ce soir.

Quant à moi, je vide mes valises et je fonce à la salle de bain. J'ai quelques difficultés à me laver donc je me débrouille comme je peux. Pour mes cheveux, cela attendra demain.

Cette nuit là, je me suis endormi comme une souche. Il faut dire qu'avec le manque de sommeil et tous les médicaments que je dois avaler, je suis complètement shooté. Mais je suis en arrêt de travail jusqu'à ce que mes côtes et mon poignet soient guéris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait une semaine que j'habite chez Heero et à cet instant précis, je galère pour me laver les cheveux. J'ai l'air d'un imbécile fini, la tête dans le lavabo en train d'essayer de me shampooiner le crâne. Je râle tellement que je n'entend pas Heero entrer dans la salle de bain, et je sursaute quand il me demande :

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Minute ! Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?

J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me prend le shampooing des mains et qu'il me masse lentement le cuir chevelu. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me touche les cheveux autrement que pour les tirer... C'est tellement agréable que je me met à ronronner.

- Chaton aime qu'on lui touche les cheveux ?

Vas y ! Rajoute en une couche !

C'est moi ou il fait durer le plaisir ? Parce que là ça fait déjà bien cinq minutes qu'il me masse le crâne. Pas que ça me plaise pas hein... mais voila, c'est étrange...

Après un temps indéterminable, il me sèche les cheveux et m'entraîne dans ma chambre. Là, il me fait asseoir sur le lit et vient se placer derrière moi, une brosse à la main.

A peine passe-t-il le premier coup de brosse que je me met à crier.

- Baka ! C'est pas des cheveux que tu as, mais un nid à noeuds ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ne t'es pas coiffé ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Non, je connais déjà la réponse... Tu aurais pu me demander Duo

Je suis rouge comme une tomate en plus de passer pour un baka fini.

- Je voulais pas te déranger...

Je murmure, mais apparemment il a entendu et ma réponse ne lui plait pas.

- Allonges toi !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il a dû déceler une pointe de crainte dans ma voix car il me rassure :

- Je vais en avoir pour longtemps à démêler tous tes noeuds, et tu risques d'avoir mal aux genoux.

- Oh... merci...

Je lui obéis et m'allonge sur le ventre comme il me l'a demandé et pendant plusieurs heures, il me démêle patiemment les cheveux avec une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais cru voir chez lui.

Cette nuit là, je fit mon premier cauchemar. Les médicaments ayant moins d'effets, j'ai le sommeil plus léger.

- NON... JE T'EN SUPPLIE... ARRETES... AAAAAAH... S'IL TE PLAIT... AIE... TU ME FAIS MAAAAAL...

Je me réveille en sursaut quand j'entend une voix m'appeler doucement

- Duo... C'est un cauchemar Duo... Tu ne crains rien... je suis là... je te protège... chuuuut... tu es en sécurité...

Il m'a consolé pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon de Noël. Heero n'a invité personne. Il m'a dit avoir eut envie de le passer uniquement avec moi. En ce moment, je suis allongé sur mon lit et Heero me brosse les cheveux. Je n'ai plus mon plâtre depuis quelques mois déjà, mais c'est devenu une habitude que nous apprécions tout deux.

Je sens Heero se lever du lit et lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Il me sourit et répond :

- J'aime bien te voir les cheveux détachés. Tu es très beau...

Et là j'ai le coeur qui éclate... Il me trouve beau... moi ? A cet instant précis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

En fait, cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Heero, mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire car je doute que ce ne soit son cas. Mais là, l'entendre dire qu'il me trouve beau m'amène presque les larmes aux yeux.

Pour le dîner, il a sortit les bougies. Je retiens tout juste mes larmes et Heero me sourit tendrement.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je mange quelque chose d'aussi bon ! C'est Heero qui a préparé le repas. A minuit, il m'invite à passer au salon et je lui offre les cadeaux que je lui ai acheté. J'ai fais selon mes moyens, mais j'y ai mit tout mon coeur. Il ouvre ses cadeaux... J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade... et si ça lui plaisait pas ?

Je vois son visage s'illuminer en un sourire radieux qui me réchauffe le coeur et les joues.

- Je... j'espère que ça te plait... c'est pas beaucoup... je suis déso...

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Heero me met un doigt sur la bouche.

- Chuuut... ne dis rien... C'est un cadeau magnifique et je t'en remercie énormément... rien n'aurai pu me faire plus plaisir...

Il retire son doigt de mes lèvres, attrape une petite pile de cadeaux qu'il me tend.

Je le regarde sans esquisser le moindre geste... je ne comprend pas... c'est pour moi ?

- Duo ?

Je relève vers lui mes yeux embués de larmes.

- Je... c'est... enfin je... c'est pour moi ?

- Bien sur Duo c'est pour toi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se lève vient s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.

- Duo qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Heero à l'air inquiet. Il ne me quitte pas du regard.

Et moi je pleure toujours, les cadeaux posés devant moi, je n'ose pas les toucher.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je cale ma tête contre son torse et il me caresse délicatement les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de signes d'affection et de tendresse depuis que j'habite chez lui. Cette constatation fait redoubler mes sanglots.

Heero me murmure des paroles de réconfort et avec difficultés, j'entreprend de lui expliquer, malgré les sanglots qui m'empêches de parler correctement.

- Je... tu es... tu es la première pe... personne qui... qui m'offre des ca... cadeaux... Je... je n'en ai jamais eu avant.

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et Heero ressert sa prise sur ma taille et mes épaules.

- Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël et ton anniversaire ?

Il parait surpris.

- N... non... On... on me faisait m'a... m'asseoir dans un coin... pen... pendant que mon... mon frère ouvrait ses cadeaux...

Heero ne dit rien... il semble bien trop choqué par mes révélations... Il se contente simplement de me consoler... Je pourrais rester dans ses bras toute ma vie... je suis tellement bien, en sécurité... Seigneur je l'aime tellement...

- Ne pleures plus Duo... Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer... tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris... allez, sèches tes larmes et ouvres tes cadeaux...

J'obéis et fébrilement, j'attrape le premier cadeau. Il y en a deux...

Je le déballe et je découvre un magnifique kimono noir avec des signes japonais violets et un dragon dans le dos de la même couleur... il est tout simplement sublime...

- J'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup prendre le mien...

- Je... il... merci infiniment Heero... il... il est magnifique...

- Je suis content de voir qu'il te plait... je l'ai choisis noir exprès car je sais que tu adores cette couleur et le violet fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux... Ouvres le deuxième...

- Voui...

J'attrape le deuxième cadeau et le déballe aussi rapidement que le premier sous l'oeil amusé de Heero.

Celui ci contient un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

- Tu ne seras plus obligé de m'emprunter le mien quand tu voudras te connecter sur le web.

De nouveau, les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues et Heero les efface avec son pouce en me disant :

- Ne bouges pas, je reviens de suite.

Puis il part, me laissant seul. J'en profite pour me déshabiller rapidement et j'enfile à la hâte mon nouveau kimono. Il est parfaitement à ma taille.

Dans mon dos, j'entend Heero me dire :

- Il te va à merveilles.. tu es magnifique Duo...

Je vais pour me retourner mais il m'en empêche d'un mot.

- Non... assieds-toi et fermes les yeux.

Je m'exécute, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Quand Heero m'en donne l'autorisation, j'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois devant moi, un magnifique chaton noir assit dans un panier.

- Oooh he's cute !! Je le prend dans mes bras et le lève à la hauteur de mon visage. Le chaton me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus et là je craque littéralement. J'approche le chaton et lui dépose un bisou sonore sur le ventre avant de le caler dans mes bras.

De nouveau, j'éclate en sanglots et Heero m'attire contre lui.

- Je... je sais pas comment te remercier Heero... tu... tu m'as offert le plus beau jour de ma vie... je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant... je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Heero dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

D'abord surpris, je me tends imperceptiblement, puis sous la douceur et la tendresse de ce baiser, je me laisse aller dans les bras de Heero.

Je sens avec surprise sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres. Après une légère hésitation, j'accède à sa requête et entrouvre les lèvres, l'invitant à entrer.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Toujours avec une délicatesse absolue, il explore chaque recoin de ma bouche et lorsque nos langues se rencontrent, je sens une délicieuse chaleur m'envahir les reins.

Jamais Zechs ne m'a embrassé de cette façon. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'amour ?

Heero met fin au baiser bien trop tôt à mon goût. Il s'éloigne de quelques centimètres et m'observe, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

Les cheveux encadrant mon visage fin, les joues rosies par le plaisir et le souffle court, je dois renvoyer une image des plus érotiques et j'en rougis davantage.

Heero m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je passe ma main libre dans son cou et je l'attire à moi afin d'approfondir le baiser le plus possible. Cependant, nous sommes obligés de nous séparer à contrecoeur lorsque Dame Nature nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Heero s'approche alors de moi, et à l'oreille, il me murmure ces trois mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre un jour, et encore moins venant de lui :

- Je t'aime...

J'éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglots... je ne fais que ça depuis le début de la soirée...

Je m'arrache doucement de son étreinte et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux que j'aime tant :

- Je... t'aime aussi Heero...

Ces mots semblent soulager Heero car il m'adresse un sourire comme je n'en ai jamais vu avant. Rempli de tendresse et d'amour si profond que j'aimerais m'y noyer à jamais.

Cette nuit là, j'ai dormi pour la première fois et en toute sagesse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour vivre un tel bonheur. Je suis en couple avec Heero depuis un peu plus de deux mois et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. C'est aussi le jour des amoureux.

J'ai été plus que gâté par mon amant qui m'a emmener manger en tête à tête au restaurant, puis on s'est gavé de chocolat toute l'après-midi, allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

Ce soir là, moi aussi j'ai fait un cadeau à Heero. Je lui ai offert ma pureté. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que se donner à la personne que l'on aime puisse être aussi beau.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'avais jamais connu d'homme avant lui, mais il l'a deviné. Il semblait très ému car quand il m'a remercié, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant ça, et cela m'a fait un choc.

Cette nuit là, Heero m'a fait découvrir le plaisir charnel et les joies de l'amour. Il m'a fait l'amour avec une telle tendresse, comme si j'allais me briser au moindre contact.

Il m'a fait découvrir la véritable définition du mot "amour". Je me suis offert à lui le coeur à découvert et il m'a fait sien tout en m'offrant son coeur.

A force d'amour et de patience, il a, avec son coeur, guériles cicatrices qui ornaient le mien.

**Owari

* * *

**

Voila pour la fin de cette fic. J'espere qu'elle vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Il y aura peut être une suite un jour.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

Merci et à bientot

- Shini -


End file.
